Will I find my soulmate
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Barry and Caitlin are sure that they'd never find their soulmates. Until they do. Soulmate AU. Snowbarry.
_Caitlin_

Doctor Caitlin Snow never thought she'd find her soulmate and when she and Ronnie got engaged she thought maybe he was the one, but her marking on her wrist didn't match anything about Ronnie. And then all that happened with the particle explosion, Ronnie gone, and Wells wanting her to watch over a stranger who for some reasons heart was beating too fast that it seemed he was going into cardiac arrest. She barely had enough time to grieve losing Ronnie before she and Cisco helped Wells with taking care of Barry Allen, this stranger that was in a coma, bringing him back to S.T.A.R. labs where they were watching him until one day he woke up.

At first she thought to herself, thank god he's finally awake and the second was you just woke up and you already want to get as far away from us as possible. Wells had taken him away to try and explain to him that they didn't quite know what was going on with him and that he should stay here till they knew what was happening to him. But he didn't listen he said that he had to leave and see Iris, which only made Caitlin feel a little jealous for some reason. She understood that Iris was probably his soulmate and being in a coma for that long he probably needed to see her to see that she was okay. Of course Caitlin wished that she could find whoever matched her mark, but maybe she just wasn't that lucky.

 _Barry_

Barry Allen always thought that he's mark would bring him to Iris, she after all cared and loved him, but her mark didn't mean anything to him. They had shared their marks with each other one night after he had moved in with her and Joe. His mark didn't mean anything to Iris and her mark didn't mean anything to him either, her mark was the initials ET. It bothered him that they didn't weren't soulmates, but he still fell in love with her anyway.

His father and mother were soulmates so when the police accused and convicted him of kill her Barry knew the truth, he had seen something he couldn't explain that night. That night he had seen two men in the house, one with yellow lightening and one with red lightening running around his mother. His father had grabbed him and told him to run, which he didn't want to do, but suddenly he was in the middle of the road a few blocks away from his house. He ran back to the house to see police dragging his father away; he tried to tell them what he saw, but they didn't believe him and his father went to prison.

When he older he went in forensics in hope that one day he could prove that his father didn't kill his mother. And as he stood in his lab working on some of the recent cases he saw the particle accelerator explode and light filled the sky. He had left open the ceiling window and he went to close it, when he was struck by the lightening. And now nine months later when he woke up from a coma in S.T.A.R. labs where two people were in his face talking to him and all he wanted to know was what he was doing there and why wasn't Iris or Joe there.

Dr. Harrison Wells pulled him away from the room to explain to him what exactly was going on and that he needed to stay there were they could keep track of his condition, but Barry wouldn't listen he had to see Iris. So he went to the one place they both liked to hang out, where Iris had gotten a job, Jitters. When he saw her after he entered it didn't feel the same as it had before the particle accelerator exploded and he was in a coma. When she saw him she gasped before running to hug him, he was so happy to be alive and to see her again.

"Iris." Barry said as he held her tight.

"You're awake! Are you okay?" Iris asked not letting go of him just yet.

"I fine. I just woke up."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too."

"Barry?" Eddie Thawne said as he entered Jitters behind them.

"Eddie." Barry said turning to him letting go of Iris in the process.

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Hey babe. Let me go get you both some coffee." Iris said to Eddie before going to get coffee for the three of them.

"Babe?" Barry said feeling like he had just been sucker punched in the gut.

"Yeah, Iris and I are soulmates." Eddie stated as Iris came back with coffee for all three of them to share at one of the tables, but someone bumped in to her and Barry suddenly caught her and the coffee. It surprised Barry after all he had been at least ten feet from Iris when she tripped; he had to get back to S.T.A.R. labs and find out just what was happening to him.

"Umm…I would love to stay for coffee, but I need to get going." Barry said as he quickly made for the exit, leaving a confused Eddie and Iris behind him.

Things had changed since then he had found out that he had gained super speed and that he could save lives by protecting people from people like him, meta-humans. Cisco had created a suit for him to use to go off and save people in that would keep his identity a secret and protect him in certain situations. But he noticed that Cisco had added something to the front of it, lightning bolt. He thought to himself, 'where have I seen that before?', but before he could really think about it Cisco said there was an emergency that needed his attention and he took off.

 _Caitlin_

Caitlin wondered if she'd ever find her soulmate or if Ronnie was it and him dying left her all alone. So the one day that she was late getting to work and she could hear Cisco talking with Barry in the cortex, she wondered what they were up to.

"Cisco? What are you doing?" She said as she approached the cortex computers. Cisco spun around after making the screens blank.

"Nothing." Cisco said nervously.

"Cisco there's a lot of fire in here." Barry's voice said as he came over the coms, then there was silence for a few moments and then Barry said, "Everybody's out. Have anything else for me Cisco? Cisco?"

"Barry it's Caitlin." Caitlin said in to the coms.

"Hey Caitlin. How is your day going?"

"Barry get back here right now."

"I'm on my way."

 _Caitlin and Barry_

Caitlin had barely stepped back away from the com when Barry flashed in and was standing behind her, she turned to see him and gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Barry asked as he looked around him, worried that something was there.

"Who put that on your suit?" Caitlin asked as she pointed to the lightning bolt on his chest.

"I did. Why?" Cisco answered as he came up to stand next to her.

"Nothing. I need to go." Caitlin said as she went to bolt from the room.

"Caitlin what's wrong?" Barry asked stopping her, then he looked at where he had grabbed her, her wrist to be exact. "You have a lightning bolt on your wrist."

"Barry let go please."

"I will, but don't run away from me. Please."

Caitlin nodded that she would stay and Barry released her arm, he flashed and changed in to his normal clothes before taking Caitlin's hand and moving her to sit next to him on the bed in the room. He sat down and motioned for her to do the same, which she hesitantly did.

"Your mark. That's why you were freaking out." Barry said a little saddened by the thought that she didn't want him to be her soulmate.

"We just met Barry and I wasn't sure that you'd like me that way or if your mark matched me." Caitlin said letting herself feel vulnerable.

"Well it does match you. I didn't realized it before, but they do." Barry said showing her his wrist, where three small snowflakes were. "We are soulmates."

"We're soulmates." Caitlin stated as a smile grew on her face.

"We are." Barry said as a smile grew on his face too. "And I'd really like to be with you if you'll have me."

"Of course."

Barry took Caitlin's hand in his, before moving to kiss her; it was like time stood still and they both knew that they were meant to be together.


End file.
